Ian James Corlett
Ian James Corlett (born August 29, 1962 in Burnaby, Canada) is a Canadian musician, voice actor and writer. He's the father of voice actors Claire Corlett and Philip Corlett. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Action Dad (2012) - Baron Von Dash, Major Break, Bus Driver (ep1), Coffee Mug (ep14), Dr. Rinkin (ep7), Getaway Driver (ep11), Operator (ep12), Paperboy (ep12), Producer (ep11), Student (ep4), Tech Guy #1 (ep3) *Action Man (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Baby Looney Tunes (2001-2006) - Baby Taz *Beast Machines: Transformers (1999-2000) - Cheetor *Beast Wars: Transformers (1996-1999) - Cheetor *Being Ian (2005-2008) - Odbald, Angus Kelley (ep1), Announcer (ep5), Announcer (ep43), Announcer (eps51-52), Armadillo Man (ep30), Barnacle Bob (ep27), Bif (ep45), Boy#1 (ep11), Captain (ep28), Clerk (ep30), Clerk (ep46), Cookie (ep29), Customer (ep29), Dennis, Doctor (ep15), Don Handler (ep4), Dr. Prettybad (ep17), Driver (ep29), Elderly Man (ep25), Elderly man (ep10), Employee (ep30), Fan#4 (ep4), Father (ep30), First Aid Instructor (ep14), Game Show Host (ep27), Gurjeet (ep15), Imaginary Guest Speaker (ep25), Kid (ep18), Kosta Mountainopolis (ep16), Lumpy (ep39), Male Nurse (ep10), Man (eps51-52), Mega Dent Assistant (ep43), Mop#1 (ep44), Mr. Amshu, Mr. Eric (ep21), Mr. Fleeman, Mr. Mountainopolis (ep17), Nerdy Announcer (ep4), Newsie (ep23), Norman's Mother (ep27), Norman (ep8), Norman Dates (ep27), Opposing Team Coach (ep45), Passenger#3 (ep28), Reporter (ep25), Rich Kid (ep44), Robot (ep8), Scientist (ep41), Simeon (ep24), Student#2 (ep8), TV Announcer#2 (ep16), Teenager (ep20), Toddbald (ep17), Uncle Ian (ep16), Wizard Teen (ep28), Additional Voices *Beware the Batman (2013) - Joe Braxton (ep2) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2017) - Additional Voices *Camp Candy (1989-1990) - Additional Voices *Captain N: The Game Master (1989-1991) - Additional Voices *Captain Zed and the Zee Zone (1991) - Mutter *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Darkstalkers (1995) - Additional Voices *Disney Vampirina (2017-2018) - Chef Remy Jones *Double Dragon (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Dr. Dimensionpants (2014-2015) - Bouncer (ep13), Motho Jr. (ep16), Sal (ep5), The Cortex/Ruthie, Toaster (ep25), Yoop (ep13) *Dragon Tales (1999-2002) - Additional Voices *Exosquad (1994) - Additional Voices *Fat Dog Mendoza (1998) - Agreeable Lad (ep3), Architect (ep4), Eskimo (ep21), Monkey #1 (ep22), Onion Boy, Ranch Hand (ep17), The Elder (ep4), Toad (ep26), Tortilla Baby (ep23), Turkey (ep17), Veternarian Doc (ep23), Waiter (ep17), Yogi (ep25) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Extreme (1995) - Additional Voices *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *Gadget Boy & Heather (1995) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Hero: 108 (2010-2012) - ApeTrully, Mighty Ray, Mr. No Hands, Air Defence Captain (ep13), Burly (ep17), Cat Soldier (ep12), Hamster King (ep34), Kowloon, Lizard #1 (ep31), Man (ep26), Man #1 (ep34), Real Koala King (ep38), Shadow Monster (ep33), Soldier of Darkness #1 (ep38), Turtle King (ep10) *Hurricanes (1993) - Additional Voices *Johnny Test (2005-2013) - Hugh Test, Actor (ep42), Blueberry Creature (ep96), CarLot Customer (ep43), Cat Suit Guy (ep40), Chef (ep43), Fancy Guy (ep43), GGB (ep65), Jimmy (ep44), Snooty Male Judge (ep44), Thadeus Porkbelly (ep97), Vendor (ep41) *Justice League (2002-2003) - Sarge (ep39), Thug *League of Super Evil (2009) - The Line Master *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011-2018) - Child (ep6), Citizen (ep43), Clancee, Constrictai Digger, Constrictai Soldier (ep14), Daddy No Legs, Director (ep63), Kevin Hageman (ep61), Master Chen, Monkey Wretch, Repo Man (ep58), Scales, Snake Arbiter, Tox (ep42) *Madeline (1993-2000) - Additional Voices *Mega Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996-1997) - Filbert *ReBoot (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2013-2014) - Professor Geist, Salem, Audience Member#2 (ep24), Djinn (ep25), Fake Teen Troll#1 (ep11), Game Playing Teen (ep10), Male Reporter (ep21), Older Man (ep20), Photographer (ep12), Sal (ep23), Teenage Boy (ep26) *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (2019) - Sherlock Holmes (ep4) *Shadow Raiders (1999) - Additional Voices *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999-2001) - Martin Fenwick *Sitting Ducks (2001) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2013) - Gar Revelle (ep18), Straggus (ep25) *Sonic Underground (1999) - Additional Voices *Street Sharks (1995) - Additional Voices *Super Dinosaur (2018) - Scorpinox (ep20) *Super Monsters (2017) - Igor *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Horace Neville Cramp, Agent#1 (ep14), Announcer (ep22), Ernie (ep10), Father (ep17), Kent Nuisance (ep2), Kid's Dad (ep3), Neighbor 2 (ep9), Shopkeeper (ep3), Steve (ep16), TV Announcer (ep6), TV Narrator (ep26) *The Deep (2015-2016) - Conger, Hernandez (ep17), Lester (ep12) *The Dragon Prince (2019) - Ibis, King Ahling *The Hollow (2018) - Additional Voices *The Loud House (2017-2018) - Frat Boy 2 (ep30), Jeffrey (ep30), Record Store Owner (ep53) *The Wacky World of Tex Avery (1997) - Additional Voices *The Zeta Project (2002) - Lowe (ep19) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2017) - Shadow Raker (ep54) *Weird-Ohs (1999) - Additional Voices *What's with Andy? (2001-2007) - Andrew "Andy" Larkin *What About Mimi? (2001) - Additional Voices *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Billy the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) - Hobie, Palace Guard *Barbie as The Island Princess (2007) - Pat *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Wolfie, Guard#3 *Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001) - Captain Candy *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Ivan *Ben Hur (2003) - Andrew, Another Man, Gesius *Bratz: Super Babyz (2007) - Announcer, Newsperson #2 *Bratz Babyz: The Movie (2006) - Additional Voices *Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure (2007) - Mr. Wisping *Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure (2005) - Mr. Mint, Snow Beaver *Care Bears: Share Bear Shines (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: The Giving Festival (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: To the Rescue (2010) - Additional Voices *Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) - Little Kid *Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle (1994) - Additional Voices *Monster Mash (2000) - Additional Voices *Superman: Unbound (2013) - Kryptonian#1 *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Nutcracker (1995) - Additional Voices *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) - Paulie *Zhu Zhu Pets: Quest for Zhu (2011) - Mr. Squiggles, Stinker, Zhusquashya 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Adventures of Mowgli (1996) - Mowgli 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *The Adventures of Snowden the Snowman (1997) - Sly 'Movies' *Care Bears: Oopsy does it! (2007) - Additional Voices *Playmobil: The Movie (2019) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Blarg *Sausage Party (2016) - Apple, Bag of Dog Food, Relish, Tickilish Licorice 'Movies - Dubbing' *Help! I'm a Fish (2001) - 1st fish waiting for bus *Jester Till (2003) - Cornellius, Mirror Man *The Fearless Four (1998) - 1st Assistant, Dr. Greed, Hunter #2 'Shorts' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2015-2016) - Master Chen, Clancee, Monkey Wretch (ep16) 'TV Mini-Series' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Decoded (2017-2018) - Master Chen 'TV Specials' *Battletoads (1992) - Additional Voices *Being Ian: An Ianconvenient Truth (2008) - Additional Voices *Holly and Hal Moose: Our Uplifting Christmas Adventure (2008) - Sol the Elf, Supervisor Elf *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: Day of the Departed (2016) - Master Chen *ReBoot: Daemon Rising (2001) - Additional Voices *ReBoot: My Two Bobs (2001) - Additional Voices *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (2014) - Straggus *Slugterra: Into the Shadows (2016) - Straggus *Super Monsters: Save Halloween (2018) - Doyle Igneous Gargoyle, Igor, Mover 'Web Animation' *WTF 101 (2019) - George Psalmanazar (ep8), John Howard (ep8), King Henry I (ep7) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z (1996) - Goku *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000) - Additional Voices *Ranma ½ (1993-2001) - Tofu Ono (eps2-119), Jusenkyo Guide Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Warriors of Virtue (1997) - Mayor Keena Video Games 'Video Games' *Homeworld (1999) - Pilot Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Firebrand *Sled Storm (1999) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught (2019) - Additional Voices *The Awesome Adventures of Victor Vector & Yondo: The Cyberplasm Formula (1995) - Additional Voices *Thimbleweed Park (2017) - Ransome 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Arslan Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (117) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors